Even Though I Know It's Wrong
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Jade wasn't aware that there were two versions of 365 Days. Nor was she aware that Beck had a lot of jealousy issues to work on. / Or, what should happen in the episode where Jade nearly kisses Andre. Jade/Beck, slight Jade/Andre.


_Even Though I Know It's Wrong_

Jade/Beck, slight Jade/Andre

"Beck."

"Hm."

_"Beck."_

"What?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Dude, look. It's Andre's songwriting folder."

They'd all been eating lunch together, but then Tori had to go rehearse for her duet and Cat and Robbie went off to do… well, whatever Cats and Robbies usually did, leaving Beck, Jade, and Andre. Then Andre announced that he had to go to the bathroom, leaving his folder full of songs lying on the table.

Andre had always been uber protective of his songwriting folder for reasons that neither Beck nor Jade could fathom, so it was slightly odd that he'd left it here with them. It was most likely an accident, Jade concluded, but her curiosity was getting the best of her, and she had to know what was inside. What could Andre possibly want to cover up so desperately?

Glancing over, Jade noticed that Beck looked equally as curious, though of course, he usually had a higher moral standard than Jade, and so he said, "Isn't that kind of _wrong_?"

"Well, duh," Jade replied, rolling her eyes. "But don't tell me you aren't dying to know what's inside."

"I am," Beck admitted with a slight frown, glancing over at his devious girlfriend. "But…"

Jade nudged him in the ribs, then grabbed the folder eagerly, opening it to the first page, which proved to be _Make It Shine. _Hesitantly, Beck rested his head on her shoulder, reading along as she skimmed through the songs — a bunch of new ones, along with _Song2You, You're the Reason, Tell Me That You Love Me, Favorite Food_, and _Okay. _After that came the infamous _365 Days, _which both Beck and Jade were sure he had written especially for Tori. However, there was something a bit off about this version…

"Beck," Jade muttered, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs again. "Beck, we have a problem!"

"What?" Beck questioned, skimming the lyrics. His eyes widened in shock not a minute afterwards. "Oh. _Oh_."

"Andre wrote 365 Days for _me_?" she questioned, leaning back. Even just the notion was shocking - Jade _West _was not the type of girl that boys fell in love with. Tori, sure, Cat, maybe, but not Jade. And here it was, right in front of her, the undeniable proof that someone other than Beck could love her.

"It would seem that way," Beck replied, but his voice was anything but friendly now. There was something scathing about his tone that made Jade jerk around in shock. Never had she seen Beck this upset before.

"I had no clue," Jade told him, slightly dazed. "I mean, I guess it's sweet or whatever that Andre would think to write me a song." This earned her a dark glare from Beck, so she quickly continued, "But I have a boyfriend, and I had a boyfriend when he wrote me the song as well. I'm not interested in anyone else."

Beck smiled and granted her a quick kiss to the top of the head; however, the slightly sweet mood was broken when Andre came walking up to the table, a smile on his face. That smile quickly disappeared when he saw what they were up to. "Hey, guys… oh." He winced. "You know, I told you not to read it!"

"Yeah, too bad you conveniently forgot to mention the fact that you're _in love with my girlfriend_," Beck spat, his face contorting into a scowl. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am," Andre said with a frown, throwing up his hands. "I didn't… I wouldn't put a move on her or anything. She's your girl; I know that. I just... I couldn't help it! You of all people should understand!"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't know what you would or wouldn't do anymore," Beck retorted, grabbing his plate of food and frowning at Andre. "See you later or whatever." He stormed off, looking incredibly angry. Jade thought absently that it was ironic that people considered her to be the jealous one.

"I should probably go after him," Jade informed Andre, trying not to smile at her boyfriend's irrational jealousy.

"Can we talk after school?" Andre asked her with a frown. "At Tori's house. Tori can be like, the buffer or whatever, if you're scared about being alone with me."

Jade shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. "Sure, whatever. Just… bye." She followed after Beck, wondering when her life had become so complicated.

/

"I can't believe him. He's like Brutus!" Beck ranted. "Except I don't think Brutus stole Caesar's girl."

"Right, Brutus just participated in a plot to kill him, but stealing his girl is so much worse," Jade answered, rolling her eyes. "You need to chill. Andre isn't stealing me, idiot. I'm right here."

His eyes traveled to her, as if he was just noticing her for the first time. With a slight smile, she opened up her arms, pulling him into a hug. He rested his head comfortably on her shoulder and sighed, kissing the side of her head.

"I can't believe I'm skipping class with you to listen to you rant about how Andre is the Brutus to your Caesar," Jade muttered into his shoulder, feeling him relax slightly as she pulled him closer.

Beck chuckled softly. "You love it really."

"Sure," Jade told him with a small smile. "Anyway, I'm just telling you this now while you're all relaxed so that you won't flip out, but I'm meeting Andre after school."

Immediately, Beck's body tensed up. "I knew it," he accused, sliding away from her. "You love Andre more than me! You're planning on dumping me for him!"

"Yeah, Andre and I are totally having an affair behind your back," Jade teased. "No, no, and no. He wants to 'talk to me', and anyway it's at Vega's house, so she'll be there to make sure we don't do anything 'out of line'. Seriously. Chill."

Beck sighed, wrapping his arms around her again and pulling her close. "I don't want to lose you," he mumbled into her hair.

"I'm right here, idiot," was her response.

/

She barged straight into Tori's house. Some idiot had left the door unlocked, so Jade assumed that some murderer or something could come marching in and massacre them all. No matter, she thought, she was worse than most murderers anyway.

"Yo," she greeted Tori and Andre, plopping down on the couch. The other two exchanged a glance, which made her raise an eyebrow. Obviously something was up. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Andre replied feebly.

"Yeah, obviously something," Jade told them darkly. "So why exactly are you in love with me?"

"Do you remember when we worked on that song together?" Andre began, breathing deeply. "Well, you just looked so pretty and innocent, and I just… I don't know. It just happened. I know it's wrong, but I just - I couldn't _stop. _Can't stop. Whatever."

"Oh." The look on Jade's face must have been murderous, because Tori jumped up immediately, making some lame comment about having to go to the bathroom before escaping. With a frown, she walked over to where Andre was standing. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's just…" Andre's arms flew out desperately. "It's just that you… I don't want you to hate me, okay. I know you hate everyone else, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't _hate _you," Jade said with a frown. "Beck maybe, but not me."

He stared at her. "I'm sorry. It's just… I've always been in love with you, I can't _stop_ —"

"Stop talking," Jade said, and then a bright idea popped into her mind. She was completely certain that Andre was not in love with her, just the notion was ridiculous. There was only one real way to prove him wrong. Slowly, she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in, pressing her lips to his for a second or two before pulling back. The kiss, of course, was incredibly awkward, nothing compared to her kisses with Beck, and she smiled, satisfied. This was all the proof she needed. "See?"

"Well," Andre got out, looking shocked. "No offense or anything, but that kinda sucked."

"Yeah, thanks, I had no clue," Jade said. "You're not in love with me. Now give it up so Beck will stop freaking." Tori, who had been peering around the corner at them, let out a small giggle, probably in surprise. Scowling, Jade spun around. "Neither of you are to breathe a word of this to Beck. It was just to prove a point. Now bye." She grabbed her bag and slipped out the door, pretending not to hear Andre ask Tori what just happened.

/

The only thing she knew to do was to drive to Beck's RV, inform him in no uncertain terms that she was in no mood to talk about her little talk with Andre (as he called it), and slip under the covers beside him, snuggling up against his warm body. It wasn't late at all, probably early evening, but she was so mentally exhausted and Beck was so comfortable that she quickly fell asleep.

When she woke up at last, she discovered that she was now alone in the bed. Quickly, she sat up and glanced around, wondering where her stupid boyfriend had gotten to. He wouldn't have left, right?

"Over here," Beck said cheerfully, and she glanced over to find him sitting at the kitchen table.

"The heck are you doing?" Jade questioned, walking over to stand beside him.

"I'm writing you a song, duh," Beck answered, his eyebrows creasing in concentration. "You see, I figure if Andre can write you a song and he's not even your boyfriend, then I can write one too."

"Um, this kinda…" she trailed off as her eyes scanned the lyrics. "_Your eyes are like blue puddles? _Seriously, Beck?"

"I tried," Beck exclaimed indignantly.

She gave a small laugh. "Yes, you did," she informed him, plopping down on his lap, "and I guess that's what counts." Then she proceeded to press her lips to his.

And she decided after two seconds that Beck Oliver was a much better kisser than Andre Harris. (Not to mention much better for her.)

/

**A/N: So I assume by now that we've all seen the video where Jade nearly kisses Andre. This is my take on that. Um yeah. Let me know what you think? Also what you think about the video please.**

**Read & review, don't fave without reviewing. Come on, we all know the drill.**


End file.
